Manifiesto Underground
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Ya dejénme, tengo que decir esto, aunque con esto me gane vergüenza y el odio de la Iglesia Brony.
1. Los Ríos del Fuego

**I**

**LOS RÍOS DEL FUEGO**

_Ay sí, ay sí, ay de mí,  
azucena del Japón,  
porque los suspiros nacen  
del centro del corazón._

1

(Australopithecus bronensis literator)

Soy un brony de diecisiete años  
al sur de la Nueva Extremadura,  
de inconclusa estatura  
y rasgos aindiados.  
Solitario como un puma,  
por circunstancias algo confusas.  
Vuelo y no vuelo y me voy,  
me enredo en raras divagaciones  
admito que aburrido soy,  
no tengo objeciones.

Escribano de media hora  
cumplida cada día  
(me levanto con la aurora  
para una larga agonía  
en el colegio)  
y tengo el privilegio  
de ser jaguar de mis amigos  
y culebra de mis enemigos.

No merezco a los_  
_buenos amigos que poseo,_  
_que impulsan mis sueños._  
_Cuando mis fanfic ideo_  
_me soportan como nadie,_  
_aunque sea un pusilánime_.  
_Y eso merece su premio_  
_o al menos su mención honrosa,  
de mi pluma horrorosa  
les haré un trofeo.

¿Qué más puedo decir?  
soy algo obtuso,  
aquí me ven venir  
con mi papel oscuro  
a narrar cosas sin sentido  
que les darán alaridos  
(de lo horrenda que puede ser  
mi narrativa infiel).

¿Qué más puedo decir?  
soy el cóndor rabioso  
del huracán amistoso.

2

Los bronis  
serpientes que se tragan su propia cola.  
Los antibronis  
misma pasta de los que quemaban libros en la hoguera.  
Por mí que ambos bandos se lancen a un pozo;  
¿Para qué hacerse mala sangre?  
Aunque no sé por qué digo esto,  
yo sólo soy un librepensador  
que no sabe cuando dejar de hablar.

3

Está bien ser fan  
pero hay una vida real  
que, inevitablemente  
se proyecta en la fantasía.  
Si ocurre al revés,  
si la fantasía se proyecta  
al mundo real,  
entonces se está loco  
o se es un poeta maldito.

4

Está bien ser fan  
pero nuestra serie de culto  
está muy limitada.  
Digo, limitada  
para nuestras horrendas mentes  
que desean sangre, muerte,  
sexo, drogas, alcohol.  
En nuestra serie de culto  
ni siquiera hay alcohol.

Mi padre diría que es una pesadilla.

5

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,  
_hay que ser muy imbécil para verla,  
hay que ser aún más imbécil ser broni,  
y el que yo la vea y sea broni,  
sólo confirma el enunciado.

6

Pero no soy broni al 100%.  
Primero soy un caminante de viento frío,  
luego un estudiante de estómago vacío,  
un agricultor de pacotilla,  
un desmalezador inveterado,  
un escritor sin talento,  
un domador de patos,  
un poeta muerto de hambre,  
un sacerdote del maíz,  
un saiyajin hambriento,  
un hobbit demasiado grande,  
un arma sin técnico,  
un friki bien friki,  
un nerd con garras y colmillos en vez de corbata,  
un abogado de los cóndores,  
un dramaturgo del rocío,  
un escritor sin talento,  
un verde viento con verdes ramas,  
un poeta famélico,  
un chileno más peruano que chileno,  
un mote con huesillos,  
un cazador que sólo caza rocas,  
un araucano sin newén,  
un escritor hambriento,  
un poeta hambriento,  
un caminante hambriento,  
un muchacho hambriento.  
Y sólo entonces soy un broni:  
un broni hambriento.

7

Ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni.  
Ocurre que leo los fanfics, veo los fanarts, los vídeos,  
arrastrando el pantalón con los zapatos,  
descompuesto, infectado, endurecido por la racha fría.

Las palabras bonitas de los fanfics  
me llenan el estómago de gusanos.  
El fino trazo de los fanarts  
es como humo ácido en mis pupilas.

Simplemente no quiero oír frases vanamente épicas,  
simplemente no quiero ver tramas recicladas de hace tiempo.  
Ocurre que quiero ver un gorrión en mi bolsillo.  
Ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni.

Ocurre que hace meses que me aburro.  
Ocurre que siempre, cada hora, es lo mismo.  
Nada nuevo, siempre las mismas palabras  
repetidas una y otra y otra vez.  
Obligado a respetar una ley cursi,  
no hay lugar para brújulas, ni astrolabios, ni banderas.  
Sin embargo, sí que hay espacio para basura,  
detritus de colores, cubiertas, hipocresías.  
Ocurre que yo quiero viento fresco.  
Ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni.

Ocurre que camino mientras llueve,  
con la chaqueta sucia y mis zapatos de cementerio,  
y veo las cosas claramente vacías,  
los veo como tripas colgadas en un árbol,  
como cadáveres funcionales,  
como máquinas de plástico y concreto.  
Paso con un fardo de papeles bajo el brazo  
esperando tomar el autobús.  
Ocurre que sólo quiero una ensalada.  
Ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni.

Por eso mis manos tristes no ofrecen nada bueno.  
Mis productos tienen sabor a choclo,  
mis letras parecen colas de lagartija,  
mis fanfics tienen títulos de cobre,  
mi universo tiene la vastedad del océano,  
mi universo es antiguo como el Universo,  
mis ojos recrean Genkidamas,  
mi piel tiene el color del árbol.

Me ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni,  
pero lo sigo siendo.

Porque a mi me gusta hacerles la vida difícil,  
por eso llego siempre,  
con mis títulos de ultratumba,  
y mis mariposas muertas.  
Porque ocurre que nací una noche fría,  
porque ocurre que estoy harto de ser broni.


	2. Me Manifiesto

**II**

**ME MANIFIESTO**

_Adornaremos la mesa  
con flores de tamarugo  
matizados con copihues  
del copihual de Temuco._

1

Detesto severamente hablar de mí  
por eso dejaré de hacerlo,  
porque ahora quiero solamente ser feliz.

Ser feliz,  
con un mote con huesillos.

Ser feliz,  
con tres monedas de cien pesos en el bolsillo.

Ser feliz,  
nada más para joder a los que me odian.

Ser feliz,  
porque tengo ganas, porque sí, porque quiero,  
ya que tengo hermanos,  
ya que tengo una amiga,  
ya que tengo otro hermano,  
ya que tengo un maestro.

Déjenme, no me sujeten,  
déjenme ser feliz,  
con lo poco,  
ya suéltenme, solo déjenme  
ser feliz,  
porque tú estás ahí,  
porque llueve en tu cabeza  
y te enojas,  
porque llueve en mi cabeza  
y yo bailo.  
Feliz, porque respiras,  
y el viento me trae tu aliento,  
como un cartero las cartas,  
y así yo reviso,  
y aprendo  
un poco más de ti.  
Porque soy un metiche,  
y no basta conocerte de letras,  
tengo que rascarte hasta el fondo  
para que así veas  
que somos dos monedas  
de cien pesos,  
y entre todos,  
tú, amiga,  
tú, hermano,  
tú, amigo,  
juntos  
me hacen feliz,  
y sólo porque están ustedes  
tengo otro motivo  
para ser feliz.

2

Muchas gracias a ti,  
por estar leyendo esto,  
y gracias también si además  
lees mis otros cuentos.

Muchas gracias a mis amigos de aquí,  
por hacer crecer sus flores,  
yo quisiera regalarles  
un huracán de colores.

Muchas gracias a los antibronis,  
por desearnos la muerte,  
con eso sólo nos vuelven  
más fuertes.

Muchas gracias a ti si me odias,  
porque con eso, tengo  
otro motivo para  
seguir viviendo.

Muchas gracias a los ponis  
por... algo será,  
quizá por haberme dado  
un nuevo mar.

3

Llenaré la página de OCs,  
underground hasta la muerte!  
porque Equestria ha de tener cientos de habitantes,  
cada uno con un nombre, un trabajo  
y una historia que contarnos.  
¿Quiénes somos para impedir que ellos cuenten su historia?  
¿Acaso sólo valen los fulanos que vemos tres segundos en pantalla?  
Por eso, ¡adelante mis Ocs!  
¡Los más bravos de las tres estirpes! ¡Terrestres, pegasos y unicornios!  
¡Y no contemos a los de otras naciones!  
¡Vengan mis wyverns, mis grifos, changelings, dragones, lobos,  
jabalíes, cebras, minotauros, huemules, lémures,  
osos, camellos, perros, tigres, mapaches, zorros,  
gamos, hipogrifos, orcos, elfos y enanos!  
Mi único límite es el Océano,  
y el océano es el cielo.

4

Era el crepúsculo de las naciones.  
Antes sólo era Equestria rodeada de un espacio en blanco,  
luego yo me digné a rodearla de geografía.  
¡Vengan, Altái y Andes! ¡Ven, Mar Negro, Rojo y Muerto!  
¡Ven, Gran Océano! ¡Ven desierto!  
¡Ah, nieve, sal, arena, hoja,  
pasto, roca, tierra, árbol!  
Que la decencia se vaya al burdel.  
Entre tantos que respetan el canon  
yo tengo que llegar y remecer todo.

5

Desprecio las batallas si sólo son batallas.  
Desprecio las naciones completamente aculturizadas.  
En mis fanfic predomina la cultura.  
Iliria y Albania entregaron sus rosas rojas.  
Roma, Grecia, destrucción y ciencia,  
Germania, corazones y barbas libres,  
gitanos de la fragua y el canto,  
Transilvania con sus bosques,  
las Tierras Altas se concentraron en un kilt y una gaita,  
Escandinavia, un puñado de nieve y drakkars,  
Mongolia, Japón, China, India,  
filosofías de plata,  
África con sus muslos de leche tibia,  
la polinesia curvándome sus pechos,  
América insurrecta, un Inuksuk  
las Grandes Planicies donde se secan los esqueletos  
de búfalos y hombres,  
me donaron sus arcos y sus flechas.  
El Templo en ruinas sus valientes corazones sangrantes,  
y, la tierra de los cenotes sus jaguares.  
Las grandes alturas  
de Machu Picchu en la cadera del cielo  
dejaban caer sus plumas de cóndor.  
Arauco en su grandeza destrozada.  
Y al final, los canales donde los yaganes y káwesqar  
soñaban un sueño azul,  
antes de que se hicieran uno con el profundo mar...

con el profundo mar...

6

Quiero agradecer aquí a todos quienes me han ayudado  
en este duro proceso de escritura  
que aún no termina (por desgracia).

A Tsubaki2345, mi mejor amiga, quien siempre me estuvo apoyando  
incluso en ocasiones donde de verdad estaba en desventaja;  
gracias también por soportarme durante mis delirios (¡casi perennes!)  
y durante los momentos en que soy sólo un chico que camina por entre los montes.

A SanNanKnight, a quien considero mi compadre, por no desesperarse  
ante tantos cuestionamientos que le hice,  
cualquier otro se habría vuelto loco y me habría mandado a freír espárragos.

A Gabitox, si yo fuera Lautaro él sería Caupolicán,  
gracias por considerarme su amigo,  
por poder vislumbrar al bosque detrás de la pluma.

A Kenneth123 ahora bautizado como Zackary Blackstar,  
quien también colaboró con sus palabras (y con mucho más  
aunque no se diera cuenta).  
A KuroDerpy, por sus palabras de ánimo.  
A DarkKayser, por tomarse las molestias de publicarlo.

Y tanto otros... a los que han leído y les ha gustado,  
a los que han leído y no les ha gustado,  
a los que no han leído y no les ha gustado.  
Gracias, muchas gracias, por todo.  
Cuando se vayan, apaguen la luz, por favor.

7

A las personas de derecha, de izquierda, de centro y apolíticas  
se le recomienda no pasarse a leer mis fanfics,  
lo mismo va para calvos, embarazadas y alcohólicos.  
Me gustaría poder arreglar en algo mis fanfictions  
o hacer políticamente aceptable mi versión de Equestria  
pero estamos como estamos,  
el dólar va a la baja,  
los escritores novatos no son reconocidos,  
los escritores antiguos se van a freír tomates,  
y yo quiero darle mi propio toque errante  
a Equestria Blanca como pollo cocido.

Es que al brony promedio, un fanfic mío es como una patada en los bajos  
y por eso (opina un entendido)  
que en realidad ninguna letra mía  
debía haberse concebido.  
En ningún momento aparece "magia" o "profecía"  
(todo es tan tierno y absurdamente lógico).  
La acción, la batalla y la aventura: no existen:  
las espadas se guardan, primero que hablen las metáforas.  
Que sea el romancero gitano antes de la lanza  
y el haiku japonés antes de la katana.  
Filosofía, poesía en prosa y OCs sí que aparecen  
como el torrente de una metralleta  
y colonizan párrafos enteros.  
Sobran razas nuevas recién creadas, hay un exceso de naciones,  
y creo que todo eso está bien:  
Equestria debe ser más grande que lo que se ve en pantalla  
Porque si no ¡Pucha que es pequeño el reino que añoramos!  
¡Deshabitado! ¡Lleno de ponis sin nombre!  
¡Un país solitario a la deriva entre mares de hierba!

Mis fanfics deben ser todo lo antiestéticos que deban ser,  
aunque con eso me gane la enemistad de la Iglesia Brony  
(es mi seña y gracia el ser ajeno:  
querido por los queridos,  
despreciado por los despreciados,  
chacal entre zorros,  
coyote entre lobos,  
gavilán entre las águilas).  
Mis fanfics tienen todo el derecho del mundo a ser excéntricos  
(ya que nadie se preocupa de eso)  
pueden tener millares de donnadies,  
pueden tener tramas que no tienen ningún sentido  
(ni respeto),  
pueden tener menos sentimiento que un escupo,  
pueden ser más picantes que un Chile mexicano,  
pueden causar canas verdes.  
Pero todo es bueno  
porque nadie es perfecto,  
y porque entre tanto escritor fiel  
falta quien escriba glifos mayas  
con los dedos del pie.

Yo no voy a utilizar publicidad engañosa.  
Soy el primero en afirmar que mis obras no son obras precisamente de arte.  
Si el mejor fanfic es una pintura perfecta de alguien  
que capturó toda la intensidad del valle,  
mis fanfics son "indios pícaros" hechos  
con madera brava del Calle-Calle.  
Está bien que sea un show inocente,  
(pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de material "maduro" que circula),  
¿Por qué no llevar algo de lo que me enseñó el mundo  
a aquel mundo inmaculado y desprovisto de verdugos?  
Pero claro, para eso se necesita una historia:  
está bien que sean ponis que hablan:  
pero hay que tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Mi prosa es traidora y artera,  
para que usted piense,  
amorosa y certera  
aunque me pese.  
Hojas de hierba,  
¡Qué escándalo!  
¡Son mejores los fanfics para adultos  
que estas amalgamas de culturas e idiomas!  
¿Me creo Dios o Historiador?  
no, sólo estoy contando una historia  
y cuando termine de contarla,  
comenzaré con otra.

Yo no vengo a agradar  
ni a recibir toneladas de reviews.

Vine a escribir,  
y para que tal vez algún día  
alguien se escriba por culpa de mí.

_Firman este Manifiesto:  
_Wandering Wing,  
su lápiz,  
su libreta,  
cada uno de sus OCs,  
y el computador que comparte con sus hermanos.


End file.
